The application relates to systems and methods for affecting glabrous skin, including controlling (including both high and low) humidity and/or convection, for example, and in some cases independently of temperature control.
Chronic medical conditions including chronic pain, headaches including migraines, trigeminal neuralgia, microvascular conditions such as diabetic nephropathy and retinopathy, inflammatory and autoimmune disorders, cancers, metabolic syndrome, diabetes mellitus, dyslipidemia, hypertension, obesity, coronary, cerebrovascular, and peripheral vascular disease, among others, contribute to significant morbidity and mortality. First-line therapies including diet and exercise are often difficult to adhere to by patients. Taking medications also requires compliance, and medications can also have significant side effects and drug-drug interactions. Surgical procedures involving gastric restriction and/or gastric and intestinal malabsorption, for example, also can have significant risks and morbidity. Furthermore, acute and chronic medical conditions causing pain also cause significant issues with patient well-being. Narcotics can lead to dependence, somnolence, constipation, and a host of other side effects. Certain non-narcotic agents may cause liver or kidney damage, or an increased risk of bleeding. Surgical and implantable medical devices can be quite invasive. What is needed is a non-invasive, comfortable, well tolerated therapy to treat and/or prevent the aforementioned medical conditions, among others.